Danny is Missing! (transcript)
This is the transcript for the episode "Danny is Missing!" of the The Two Phantoms. Script Feed :(The episode begins with clips from various episodes of the show, showing Danny Phantom in action, against various ghosts.) :Danny (narrating) My name is Danny Fenton. I've been through many adventures ever since I turned into a half-ghost. Throughout my journey, I've made new friends, aswell as some enemies, including Sidney Poindexter, Ember McLain, Desiree, and many others. :(Cue clips from the episode "The Ultimate Enemy") :Danny (narrating) One time, I defeated my evil self from the bad future. I seem to have defeated him, but I don't know for sure if he'll come back or not. :(Dark Danny rattles around the Fenton Thermos as his face prints on the front of it, his laughter echoing. Cue clips from the episode "Phantom Planet") :Danny (narrating) My biggest accomplishment yet was saving Earth and the Ghost Zone from being hit with a Disasteroid. I was hailed as a worldwide hero, and Tucker became the mayor of Amity Park, but that's not the point. The point is, after that Disasteroid, I thought my troubles would be over. But alas, that was not the case... :(Valerie Gray in her ghost-hunting suit flies to where Danny and Sam are headed) :(Theme song starts) :(Theme song ends) :(Danny and Sam are flying over Amity Park; when suddenly, Danny is blasted from behind, revealing Valerie, who followed him) :Valerie: Not so fast, lovebirds! :Danny: Sam, I'm afraid our romantic flight will have to wait. (puts Sam down on the ground) Go home, now! (to Valerie) Okay, Valerie, cut the crap. I just saved the world from being destroyed by a giant Disasteroid that also affects ghosts. :Valerie: Just because you saved the world, that doesn't mean you won't be hunted anymore. :Danny: I saved the world and revealed my secret identity to everyone, including you, and this is how you repay me? You were smiling and clapping when I revealed my identity. You freaking smiled! :Valerie: That wasn't me. :Danny: Say what? :Valerie: (sees the Guys in White) No time to explain. (flies away) :(The Guys in White approach Danny) :Danny: Oh, hi, Guys in White. How's it going? Did I save the world or what? :Operative O: We're very impressed, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you in. :Danny: Excuse me? :Operative K: There was a mistake. :Agent Alpha: It turns out your family's building, Fenton Works, wasn't actually haunted at all. :Danny: I thought you guys gave up after that. :Operative O: Wrong. We were still determined to find the "ghost boy" :Operative K: And we finally got the footage revealing who the real ghost boy is. (pulls out his phone, playing the footage of Danny Fenton revealing himself, with various people clapping) :Danny: How did you get that footage?! :Operative Q: The people applauding you were all cameras in holographic disguises. :Danny: How is that even possible?! Though, that explains why Valerie was smiling and clapping. :Agent Alpha: Danny Phantom, you're gonna have to go with us, we have a lot of questions to ask you. :(the Guys in White charge their guns and shoot Danny, knocking him on the ground) :Danny: (weakly) Oh, why must this happen to me, especially after saving the world? :(Operative Q pulls out a Fenton Thermos) :Operative Q: Good thing I confiscated this thermos from the Fenton Works. :(Danny is sucked into the thermos. Operative Q caps it) :Agent Alpha: Excellent work. We captured Danny Phantom at long last. :(Fade to Fenton Works) :Maddie: Hey, where is Danny? He's supposed to be home by now. :Jack: Well, I'm sure he's spending some quality time with his girlfriend. I'll still be hunting ghosts, no matter who they are! Except for my son, that is. :Jazz: Mom, dad, have you seen Danny? :Jack: No. :Fenton Finder: No ghosts detected. :Jazz: I'm worried about Danny, I fear that something bad must've happened to my brother. :(the Fenton phone rings; Jazz answers it) :Jazz: Hello? :Sam: Jazz, it's me, Sam. Is your brother home? :Jazz: No, he's not. Why'd you call me? :Sam: Danny hasn't returned for some time. :Jazz: Same story here. Do you think he disappeared? :Sam: Maybe? I'm sure he'll come back tomorrow. :(Title card: The Next Morning...) :Jazz: (walks into Danny's room) Danny, it's time for...school? (notices that Danny isn't in his room) Where are you? We're gonna be late. (goes downstairs) Danny's gone! :Maddie: We know, sweetie. He hasn't been back home since yesterday. :Jack: Maybe he's already at school? :Jazz: Hey, that must be it! He probably got up and went to school early! :(Casper High School, Sam and Tucker are standing around, Danny is nowhere to be found) :Sam: Where could he be? Danny can't be late for class. :Jazz: Is my brother here? :Tucker: I'm afraid not, Jazz. I checked everything, even the girls locker that he loves so much! Not even a hint. :Jazz: This is bad. I better talk to Mr. Lancer. (approaches Mr. Lancer) Mr. Lancer, may we please be excused from school? Danny Fenton is missing. :Mr. Lancer: Danny Fenton is missing? So that explains why he didn't appear in my class. :Jazz: When I woke up, he wasn't at home, either. :Mr. Lancer: Miss Fenton, you will not be excused. :Jazz: Why not? :Tucker: Allow me. As the newest mayor of Amity Park, I request permission to be excused from school, alongside Samantha Manson and Jasmine Fenton. :Mr. Lancer: Permission granted, mayor Foley. You three are all excused from school. :Tucker: Yes! :Mr. Lancer: But I'm still assigning you homework. :(Tucker groans) :Sam: Rats. :(cut to a TV screen showing the news) :Tiffany Snow: This is Tiffany Snow with breaking news. Earlier today, Danny Phantom has been reported missing. We now go live to the City Hall with Mayor Tucker in the middle of his speech. :(cut to the City Hall) :Tucker: Citizens of Amity Park, we recently lost a dear friend of ours, Danny Fenton. And by lost, I meant not dead, just disappeared. Recently, he saved the world from being destroyed by a giant Disasteroid and was hailed as a worldwide hero. And people are planning to make a Danny Phantom comic book series because of his heroism! He was last seen flying over Amity Park and was never seen again after that. No matter what happens, Danny Phantom must be found at all costs! :(cut back to Tiffany Snow) :Tiffany Snow: Everyone is asking the same question: (zoom out to reveal Valerie watching television in her apartment) where is Danny Phantom? :Valerie: (gasps) Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom all along?! (sighs) And to think I hunted him for a reason... (enables her ghost-hunting suit) When I find Danny, I'm going to ask him a few questions, whereever he is right now. :(cut to a Fenton Thermos, rattling, showing Danny trying to get out from the inside and failing) Category:Transcripts